Fighting Until the End
by BloodyDamnedKiss
Summary: After the war ended, Yuki Giou began suffering more than he could handle. The Secrets he bore within himself ate at his soul, Clawing itself out to the surface. Many have asked him if he was okay but it was always the same, a Fake smile and "Im okay." He did not want to be selfish by burdening them with his problems so he hid them within himself. Will it be too much for him? CopyR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own anything but the text and story plot in this fan anime and characters belong to the original owner. If it was originally mine,I would have made Luka Pounce on Yuki every 10 seconds (;

Yuki's Point of View

I woke up with the familiar moisture on my face. I quickly wiped my face ignoring the lump in my throat. "You were crying in your sleep again." I heard a crisp memorizing voice state. "Sorry. H-haha I'm fine now." I quickly replied to the tall man who sat by my bed. "Sorry For worrying you again Luka." I whisper looking into his Silver slitted jewels of eyes. "Its noon you should get dressed, We are going to eat lunch with the Zweilt Guardians." He said walking gracefully out the door leaving me alone with my thoughts. _Yuki You have to let me out sooner or later. If you don't you'll hurt yourself._ I nodded "I can hold in for a little longer." I whisper getting out of the big bed. I stalked over to the bathroom where I found a pair of clothing Luka probably arranged for me. (A/N: I know in the anime and Manga Yuki does not dress like this. But Imagine it (; )

/cgi/set?id=77262648

After my shower I walked out breathing heavily clenching my teeth

_Yuki, You need to let me out. Look at yourself, Your about to just fall apart_

_entirely. Your exhausted just stop trying to hold it in._

"No. I can hold it." I whispered. I heard a faint knock on my door

and quickly got up "Coming." I opened the door only to have my

breath ripped out of my lungs, Luka stood at my doorway with

water droplets dripping down his silky black hair. I smiled gently,

"You'll get sick," I whispered taking my towel from my neck

and started drying his hair lightly. "How about you?" he whispered

running his slender fingers through my wet hair. "I'm alright."

I mumbled slightly leaning into his comforting touch. We both stiffened

as we heard car horns. We silently got in the car. _Yuki, Let me out,_

_the contract says we both Benefit, I will not let you be in pain._

I looked over at Luka, looking over his face. Wincing I Leaned on

the cold window. "You mustn't feel the need to cry Luka... The wound you

bear will disappear some day, I'm sorry I can't tell you...You will hate me for I

have lied to you all this time." I subconsciously thought. "Yuuuuuuuukkiiiiiii-

Chan!" I heard a female voice shriek. I looked over to see Toko-San running

towards me "Hey Toko-San. How are you today?" She smiled looking at me

"I'm fine, But Yuki... How about you?" I quickly smiled "I'm okay." She smiled

sadly stepping aside letting Tsukumo- San come to view "Hey Yuki-Chan."

Suddenly the world darkened and a voice spoke to me_ Yuki I think its time to _

_let me . Let me out._

_Yuki! YUKI!_

Tsukumo's POV

I walked behind Toko-Chan to Yuki. I halted behind her hearing something faintly it sounded like _Let me ou- Yuki! _Hearing his name I looked over at him,As I looked over at Yuki, he was falling backwards"Yuki!" Luka shouted catching him in his arms. I looked at him observing how his heart was crying out for Yuki, reaching for him blindly. He was in love with him, I don't blame him of course, Yuki is selfless and kind. Tears were falling out of Yuki's eyes even though he was unconscious. I couldn't interpret the emotions in those sorrowful tears of his but I had a feeling I can never understand the couple. Maybe it is better if I don't understand them.

First Person POV

Soon After Tsukumo was ripped from his thoughts

they drove Yuki back to the Twilight Mansion hoping

Yuki's abrupt unconsciousness was not serious.


	2. Chapter 2

Luka's Point of View

I stood outside Dr. Isuzuma's office waiting for the results. What point is there for him to suffer like this? The image of Yuki When he was unconscious haunted my memory, his pale weightless body frightened me, Why does he have to take on others pain? I sighed As i remembered watching Yuki in his bedroom from the window. Yuki hasn't been able to sleep peacefully, he always has nightmares, And wakes up early with tears streaming down his flawless face. I still remember the time I Saw the horrid emotion of pure loneliness in his eyes. It scared me, the level of loneliness I could not even explain with words.

_The wind was blowing lightly and they were far away from the Twilight Mansion looking at the sunset. Yuki was surprised when Luka kneeled down with his right hand over his heart supporting himself with his left fist. "Once again I swear to you, My life will be your shield and My body will be your the day I die, I promise you-" Luka was cut off by Yuki kneeling in front of him with his warm hand on Luka's "Just promise me one thing. When this all ends, don't forget to come here. Promise me you won't forget about your own happiness."Luka was breath taken, The loneliness in Yuki's eyes caught him off guard,but yet again he smile even with the saddest eyes. 'I don't want that look in your eyes.' He thought smiling back_.

Yuki was selfless to a(n) dangerous point. He would just hold it in and at the same Time he took others pain. Of course it annoyed Luka to a very high point, What need is there for Yuki to suffer this much?

The Zweilts and I looked at Dr. Isuzuma's office door as he opened it holdinga clipboard seeming Frustrate. He took a large inhale before starting,"Yuki is awake. But the reason he lost consciousness is unknown,I'm guessing either Malnutrition or Fatigue. You may see him now, but please... Try to be quiet." He walked passed us towards Tachibana's Room. Toko was the first to go in, "Yuki-chan. How do you feel?" She asked standing next to his bed. "Gomen, we couldn't eat lunch together." He whispered looking at his clenched hands. Tears formed in Toko's eyes "Why? Why!? You never worry about yourself. Yuki...lunch is food...You are... Much more. Why areyou worried about such things in your condition?" Tsukumo put a hand on his sister's shoulder "Toko-chan..." Toko ran out of the office dragging Tsukumo with her, Yuki looked out the open window appearing lonely. "Yuki. Are you -" Katsuki was cut off by Yuki, "Im fine. I want to go on a walk... alone. Please." I stiffened walking up to Yuki looking at him worriedly "Are you sure?" He nodded Standing up and walking out the room towards the long flight of stairs.

Yuki's Point of View ~

I walked up the stairs heavily breathing. I suddenly got the feeling of someone clenching my heart._ Forget the stupid jacket Yuki, just walk out the door towards the woods. Hurry! _I nodded to no one in particular and sprinted for the door but stopping when I saw Luka come out of the Doctor's office, "Yuki. Whatever you can't handle on your own, give to me." i nodded to him notifying him that 'I was okay' even though we both knew I wasn't. "I'll be okay from here. Please don't follow." He nodded sadly before looking away. I looked down walking out the door and closing it, my mind flashed to the look in Luka's silver orbs, "I always sadden him, the look in his eyes...shows nothing but sorrow and loneliness." I shook my head quickly walking towards the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran as fast as I could towards the trees, so fast everything  
became a blur. I felt as though gravity was nullifying,  
like I Was somehow floating, the air in my lungs were soon  
running short as I took in rapid, ragged, uneven breaths.  
I ran past the trees and towards the waterfall... "_Luka_."  
I thought, I was almost there until my vision started to darken.  
_Yuki! Release me now, you won't be able to hold it in  
without hurting yourself. Yuki. Houmen. -Release- _  
"Fine Kurosu. Anata o kaihō (Release You)" After I whispered  
the spell I felt nauseous once more but soon after, I felt  
Arms encircle me in their embrace. "I've got you Yuki."  
My body instantly began to change and half way through  
I lost full consciousness.

~Kurosu Point of View~  
I caught Master as she fell, carefully watching as her breath slowed down,  
I stood up gracefully adjusting Yuki in a comfortable position in my  
arms. The wind blew causing Yuki's long silky hair brush against my abdomen.  
I abruptly felt familiar presences, "She released you." Masumi my  
younger sister state momotonely. I nodded looking back at her as she  
Played with her long white feather like hair. Maika sat on a large boulder  
Smiling looking at Yuki. "She's really cute." Maika said standing up walking  
over Yuki's unconscious figure. Her black hair blew along with the breeze  
"Kurosu? I'm glad your okay." I heard Yuki mumbled opening her eyes that  
held different shades of green. "Masumi. Maika. It's nice to see you again."  
Both of my sisters blushed nodding. Yuki got up out of my arms and stood up  
staggering. She held her head in her hand squeezing her  
eyes shut "Has it all returned ?" Tears were flowing down her face and she fell to her knees  
practically sobbing. "Yes. I remember everything." She whispered barely audible but still,  
you could hear the pain and loneliness in her voice. "YUKI!" Our heads turned towards the  
direction of the scream and I stood protectively In front of Yuki. "YUKI !" We turned to see  
the Zweilt Guardians and HIM. They looked at Yuki and froze "Y-Yuki?" a tall female figure  
stuttered. Luka stared at Yuki in shock and started reaching out to her. Yuki Quickly stood  
"Kurosu Stand down." I obeyed my master and backed away allowing Luka to fully look at  
Yuki. "Yuki" he whispered putting his forehead on her shoulder  
wrapping his arms around her frail body. "Yuki." he whispered still in shock. "Im here Luka."  
Yuki whispered weakly "Yuki you need to rest, the transformation and release weakened  
your body." I suggested while my sisters looked at " -Dark-&-Mysterious"


	4. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION! **

This Fan-Fiction is CopyRighted (All Rights Reserved ©)

The characters, music, lyrics, website, drinks, companies, or anything else related to this matter- belong to their original Founder/writer/Mangaka/Artist/ Singer/ Painter, **Unless otherwise stated**.

This Fanfiction Plot/Story Line belongs to me.

A/N: Gomenasai! This is not an update, I promise I'll attempt to publish a new chapter for you guys soon!


End file.
